Spaghetti
by SnappleApple450
Summary: A new version of Twilight if things played a little differently. Does spaghetti start a whole new course for Bella? One slip of Bella's clumsiness and the Cullen's get involved. Find out what happens!
1. Slip Up

**I decided to try doing a new version a Twilight. Starting from when Edward is avoiding her. You know the period of time where it's like a wall between them during Biology? Yeah, that's where my story starts...**

**Warning: May just stop. I do not plan on writing a very long story. I just thought I should warn you. :)  
Also, Rosalie isn't _that_ mean in this. I just couldn't make it work, sorry to all you Rosalie haters.**

**

* * *

**

Slip Up

I pretended to listen to Jessica jabber on about her date with Mike. Edward Cullen was ignoring me, as usual, so it was safe to watch him. Part of me wished he _would_ look at me, but then that would mean I'd have to look away...which I don't want to do.

"Bella!" I jumped at Jessica's voice.

I dragged my eyes away from his perfect face. "What?" I asked a little annoyed.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Give it up. He's not going to change. Just ignore him."

I turned defensive. "I'm not doing anything..._except_ ignoring him."

She laughed, tossing her hair. "He's a freak. Sure he's gorgeous, but I wouldn't waste my time."

I felt the blood rush to my face in anger. "From what I hear Jessica, you _did_waste your time." I hissed. I grabbed my tray and stomped off to an empty table. From the corner of my eye, I could see Edward watching me. The one time I don't want him watching and he stares. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. The toe of my shoe caught my other one. My food went flying. I landed on the floor beside Edward's table. I looked up and saw the damage. My spaghetti and lemonade was all over them. My face burned with embarrassment. The whole lunchroom was quiet; holding its breath. Alice pulled a noodle out of her hair and looked at it. Then the unthinkable happened. She giggled. Emmett's laughter boomed through the walls. Jasper's mouth twitched at the corners. Rosalie didn't look happy at all. Most of the sauce hit her. Her lips curled over her mouth into a grimace...or a snarl. She grabbed her plate of untouched spaghetti and dumped it on me. Emmett just got louder. I looked over at Edward expecting to see him laughing, but his golden eyes just glared at me. His body was rigid and his hands were in fists, just like that first day. I wanted to curl up and die under his gaze. Alice reached out to help me. I took her cold hand.

"Are you okay?" She asked laughing. It sounded like tinkling bells.

Rosalie was attempting to get the sauce off. "You had to see that coming, Alice! Why didn't you warn me?"

I looked over at her. "What do you mean, she saw that coming?"

Edward finally spoke. "You were walking. Need I say more?"

My blush got deeper, but I controlled my anger. The first words he says to me in months...and they're an insult. Alice gave him a warning look before turning to me.

"Come on, Bella. I've got some clothes in my locker." I followed her out into the hall. As soon as we were alone she turned back to me. "It's okay, Bella. No one was hurt. Rosalie will forgive you...eventually." She comforted me.

"What about Edward?" I mumbled.

She started to say something, but quickly turned and continued walking. Once we got to her locker, she finally answered. "Edward will kill me for saying anything."

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

She pulled a blue halter top out and handed it to me. I took it reluctantly, it's not like I had another choice.

"He doesn't hate you." She sounded so sure of herself.

"His eyes tell me otherwise." I retorted.

She dragged me to the restroom so we could change. "I'm not sure how I can explain this so you'll understand." She said, deep in thought.

"Could you try?" I pleaded.

She locked the bathroom door and shooed me into a stall. "Well...you're different from the others here."

"Gee, thanks." I muttered under my breath.

She laughed, but continued. "You fascinate him. All these years he knew how people act, he could...read their minds, if you will. Then you come along and baffle him."

I opened the stall door and came out. The halter top fit my body in all the right places. "I...baffle him?" I asked confused.

"You don't just baffle him. You dazzle him!"

I didn't believe her. "Oh yeah. That explains his behavior. Thank you for clearing that up." I said sarcastically.

She frowned. "The thing is...he...likes you." She pointed to me, like trying to explain to a kindergartner. "but he knows he shouldn't." I could tell she hated not being able to explain it right.

"Why shouldn't he?" I pouted. What would be so terrible with liking me?

She pulled me into a hug. "I don't know why. He's trying to fight fate, but I guarantee he won't win. I know these things."She added smugly.

I tried to understand what she meant. "So what should I do? He treats me like I don't exist." I thought about the last time he talked to me. "I guess I could go stand in front of a moving vehicle again." I offered.

She laughed. "Trust me, the last thing he's doing is ignoring you!" Again, what did she mean by that? "Leave it to me. Why don't you come over after school?"

"Is that wise?" I asked hesitantly.

"You're right. In more ways than you think. How about we go to the mall." She said it like a statement rather than a question.

"I barely know you." I replied.

"What better way to get to know each other?" She asked as if it were obvious.

I ran out of excuses so I agreed. I looked at myself in the mirror while she changed.

"Could you unlock the door for me?" She asked suddenly.

As soon as I unlocked it, Rosalie entered. I didn't hear her knock or waiting outside. How did Alice? She eyed my outfit. I felt naked under her skeptical eye.

"Blue is definitely your color." She complimented.

I blushed. She was still covered in spaghetti sauce. "Red is totally you." I joked.

She rolled her eyes. Alice finished dressing. "Ta-da!" She came out and posed.

I clapped theatrically. She had changed into a light purple off the shoulders top and a black mini skirt.

"Amazing transformation!" I exclaimed. I looked at her outfit and then at mine. "Why did you have a shirt my size in your locker?" I knew we didn't wear the same size and neither did Rosalie.

Rosalie looked at Alice curiously. "Yeah Alice. Why was it in your locker?" She asked innocently.

Alice gave her a cold look. "Like Edward said. It was only a matter of time. No offense, but I've noticed you ability to trip over a flat surface. I kept it there for emergency moments like today." I blushed with embarrassment.

"Don't be embarassed! Not everyone can be graceful like me!" Rosalie remarked.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the shirt. I'll return it tomorrow." I mumbled on my way to the door.

"Not so fast. You said we'd go shopping today." Alice said with a menacing tone.

"Ooh shopping! Great. I need some new clothes." Rosalie chimed.

"I'm not so sure I should. Thanks though." I started to open the door, but Alice was already there locking it.

"You said you'd go. You want Edward to notice you, right?"

Rosalie came to stand by Alice. "Ooh, this is a 'special' trip. Those are the best."

Alice grabbed my arm. "Come on, please? It'll be fun." She begged.

"It'll be worth it." Rosalie added.

I grumbled.

"So that's a yes." Alice said with certainty. I nodded.

Alice and Rosalie squealed. "Rose, looks like we got a new shopping buddy."

I grimaced. Alice unlocked the door and danced out. I sighed and followed them.

* * *

**How is that?  
I really like the whole tripping and spilling spaghetti.  
I seriously could picture Alice pulling the noodle out of her hair!  
*laughing***

**Please review!  
This isn't my best work, but I do like it all the same.  
Tell me what you think.**

**SnAp450**


	2. Lunch with the Cullen's

**Wow. I got a better response than I thought with this story. Here's your next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Lunch with the Cullen's

Lunch wasn't over when we got back. I heard intakes of breath when I walked in. Either they couldn't believe I was with the Cullen's or they couldn't believe my new shirt. Edward hadn't moved from his spot. Alice squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"You can sit with us today." She winked at me.

I hesitantly took a seat farthest from Edward. Emmett was the closest to me. He didn't bother to change out of his clothes. I looked down to eat and remembered I didn't have my food anymore. Edward seemed to notice too. He shoved his tray towards me.

"Thanks." I glanced over at Emmett. He was smiling down at me. All of a sudden I felt extremely self-conscious. "What are you looking at?"

He laughed. "I'm not sure. You tell me." He replied. I blushed a tomato red. "Do you realize you are the first human to sit with us?"

What was with these comments they made? Humans, he can read minds, you saw that coming. I only got more confused by the minute. "I had noticed your antisocial behavior." I commented.

"We're not antisocial...we're discreet."

I laughed with him. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper watching Edward with an intent look. Alice put her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Jasper, we're going to the movies tonight. Wanna come?"

Jasper's eyes flickered to mine. "Only if Emmett goes."

We looked to Emmett. He smiled mischievously. "Only if Edward goes."

I froze. Edward looked up. "What's playing?"

Rosalie answered, "Confessions of a Shopaholic."

"A chick flick?" Emmett groaned. "What about some action?"

"You didn't tell me they made a movie about you." Jasper remarked to Alice.

She shrugged. "Must have slipped my mind. So Edward, are you going?"

He glanced at me. I dropped his gaze.

"We could pair up. It'll be like a triple date. Me and Emmett, Alice and Jazz, Edward and Bella." Rosalie planned aloud.

I looked back over to Edward. He was still watching me. "I guess I could go. Not that I have anything to do anyway. Emmett and I can make comments to each other."

I didn't realize I was holding my breath. He just agreed to go on a date with me. Me. I tried to control my heart. I heard Jasper cough; it sounded more like a laugh. The table fell into an awkward silence. I took a sip of water keeping my eyes on my tray. Rosalie looked up at Emmett.

"Emmett, change your shirt. I'm not going to be seen with you like that."

Emmett looked down at his shirt. "I like it. It gives the shirt character. Besides, this is the most excitement we've had since we moved here." He said defiantly.

Rosalie picked up a roll and started pulling it apart. "Fine. Keep the shirt." She replied simply.

"Oooh." Jasper called.

Emmett thought about it for a brief second. It looked like he came to a horrible conclusion. Rosalie stared at him waiting.

Alice started to laugh. "That's against school dress codes!"

I felt like I was out of an inside joke.

Emmett shrugged his shoulders. Then he pulled his shirt off. "Better?"

"Much." Rosalie answered smiling.

I gasped. I couldn't believe he just took his shirt off. His chest was so beautiful and perfect. No one did anything so I shrugged out of my jacket and tossed it to him. "Here put this on before you get in trouble."

I heard laughing from the other side of the table. Edward was trying to keep a straight face, but was failing. His laugh was the best sound in the entire world. "Looks good on you." He continued to laugh.

I glanced back at Emmett. He managed to put it on halfway. It wouldn't go any higher than his elbows. He manged to zip it up a little.

"You really think so?" He asked looking at himself.

We all joined in the laughter. Suddenly the lunch bell rang. I frowned. I never wanted this to end. It looked like the others felt the same.

"So I'll pick you up after school, okay?" Alice reminded me.

I nodded absentmindedly. I stood up to take the tray to the trash, but Edward stopped me.

"Let me get that for you, Bella." He said in a quiet voice. He wasn't smiling, but it wasn't the death threat either.

I didn't let go. "That's okay, Edward." I replied. Saying his name shot a jolt of excitement through me.

He didn't let go either. "I insist."

I pulled it away. "I decline." I retorted.

His jaw tightened. "It was my tray. You don't have to do it."

I stared into his face. "You're _wearing_ my tray. It's the least I can do."

He finally realized I wasn't going to let go. He dropped his hands to his side. Alice was waiting by the trashcan with a smug look on her face. I dumped the tray and walked off without another word.

* * *

**I loved this chapter. I originally had Emmett able to fit the jacket on all the way, but I realized how impossible that would be. I warn you that Edward and Bella's relationship comes very fast. There's hardly any friendship period, just straight to the loving. ;)**

**Review please!**

**SnAp450**


	3. Take a Drive

Take a Drive

"Wait." I heard Edward call after me, but I didn't stop. He caught up to me, laughing. "We're going to the same class. We might as well walk together."

I started to walk faster. I enjoyed being the one with the upper hand. I was riding on a strange high. Edward Cullen was following me. Suddenly I felt his cold hands grab my waist.

"Will you stop for a minute?" he asked smiling.

I huffed. "We'll be late for class as it is." I was hyper aware of his hands still on my waist.

"Let's skip class today. I want to talk to you." His eyes smoldered me. My brain was so scattered I had to keep reminding myself to breath. He started to pull me towards the door. I followed without hesitation. He sighed and released his grasp. I didn't want him to. I was afraid he would disappear into thin air like he always managed to do. Quickly, I grabbed his cold hand. It was smooth and hard. He looked down at our hands tied together. I was afraid he would pull away. He just smiled and continued walking. My heart soared; it was so loud I could have sworn he heard it. I should have spilled my food on him sooner! He seemed to be thinking the same thing when he looked down at his stained shirt. I felt a blush rising at the memory. I hadn't noticed where we were going until he opened the passenger side door of his Volvo.

I hesitated, "Maybe I shouldn't..."

He grabbed my other hand and looked into my eyes. "Please. I won't bite." He smiled again, like I was missing some inside joke. It was killing me. I made a mental note of all the comments and things they did. I'd figure it out eventually. He helped me into the seat and gracefully walked to the drivers side.

"Where are we going?" Honestly, I didn't really care. As long as the 'we' part was there.

"Nowhere in particular. I just want to drive."

I put my seat-belt on as he pulled out of the parking lot. We stayed silent for a long time. I kept my eyes on my hands. The silence was too much.

"I missed Biology for this?" I mumbled to myself. He seemed to hear me.

"I want to apologize for my behavior. It's unforgivable how I treated you."

"If it's unforgivable, then why apologize?" I asked hottily.

He chuckled lightly. "I'm hoping you forgive me anyway." he explained. "Do you forgive me?"

I folded my arms across my chest. "I'll think about it." I retorted.

"You're entitled," he muttered. I stayed quiet. Edward looked over at me. I stared straight ahead smiling. "Have you thought about it?"

"Yes," I replied simply.

"Yes, you thought about it? or yes, you forgive me?"

I turned and stared at him. "What do you think?" I taunted.

He looked deep into my eyes. "For some reason I don't know what you're thinking." He said quietly to himself.

"That's what Alice said. She said I baffle you."

His smile looked like it was forced. "She said that, did she? And uh, what else did Alice say?"

I shrugged. "Other things. Where are we?" I asked changing the subject.

He slowed down and looked. "Close to the city limits." Just then, his fists tightened on the steering wheel. "Uh-oh."

I looked around. "What?"

He slowed down even more. "Chief Swan's close."

"What?!"

Edward looked over at me smiling mischievously. "How mad would you be if he caught us?"

I thought about it. "I would be _very_ upset."

He slowed down to a crawl. "If I get us out of here, would you forgive me?"

I looked behind us. "Yes! Just go!"

Edward laughed and pushed down on the gas pedal. I screamed as we shot forward. The road was a blur. I saw the Now Leaving Forks sign pass us. He didn't slow down. The gas needle was way past 100. He rolled the windows down. My hair flew all around my face. He glanced over at me laughing. Finally I felt the car slow and pull off onto the side of the road. He turned the car off. I pulled my hair into a ponytail; my heart still racing from the excitement. Edward's eyes were filled with something I couldn't describe. They were no longer filled with the raging hate.

"What are you thinking?" he asked softly.

I stared into his topaz eyes. "I'm trying to figure out your mood swings." He cocked his head to the side. "I finally get use to the hate radiating from your body and just like that, you change. Why?" He looked down when I said this. "Alice said you like me, but you know you shouldn't. Is this true?"

He sighed. "No, it isn't."

My heart stopped. My whole world came crashing down at those three words. _No, it isn't. _I couldn't stay there anymore. I was afraid I'd start crying. Just when I thought he liked me... Rejection washed through me. I opened my door. I had no idea where I was; I just knew I couldn't stay here.

Edward grabbed my arm. "You don't understand. I don't like you..." I tried to pull away. I didn't need to hear it again. "...I love you."

I couldn't move. "I love you, too." I whispered. I turned around. That's what I saw in his eyes. Love. "How can I love you when we've hardly said a word to each other?" I asked.

"I don't know any more than you do." He replied.

"I know nothing about you. I mean, you could be a psychopath for all I know." He smiled a little. "Oh my god! You are a psychopath!" I gasped.

"Something like that." He laughed. He held my other hand. I was surprisingly used to his cold hands. "I'm afraid if I tell you, you'll run away." He confessed.

"Let me review what I've gathered and see if I can figure it out." I told him.

"Review?"

I nodded deep in thought. "These are the things I know so far: You are clearly not human. You can read minds with one exception. You don't eat _our_ food. You bite." He started to object, but I held my hand up. "Your sister, Alice, can see the future. You don't come to school on sunny days. You are able to lift cars...don't try to deny it. You are really fast."

Edward hadn't moved at all. "Observant." he remarked.

"Those are just a few." I smiled. "Then there are physical appearances. "Your eyes change colors. You're all _extremely_ beautiful. You're graceful. And you are pale-er than the other people in this sunless town." I looked over at his face. "Give me one hint. Please?"

He laughed. "They've made books and movies about us, but we are nothing like they portray us."

"Helpful," I muttered sarcastically. I racked my brain of all the supernatural movies I'd seen. I grouped things together. He could read minds. He didn't eat human food. "You're not an alien are you?" I joked. He rolled his eyes. I continued through the list. He bites, no sun...oh. Realization hit.

"_Oh..." _He looked at me worried. I tried to keep it light. "You're right. You look nothing like Dracula." I replied smiling. "Do you change into a bat?"

His smile disappeared. "_Do I change into a bat?! _That's all you have to say?"

I shrunk back into the seat. "Sorry. I was curious." I apologized.

He released one of my hands and rested it on my neck. "Don't you care? Aren't you afraid?"

I squeezed his hand. "If I has reason to be afraid, I wouldn't be here. I'm only afraid of losing you." I declared. **_(AN: Total Bella cliche! I know!)_**

He leaned down and rested his lips on my head. "In that case, you have nothing to be afraid of."

I couldn't respond. My mind was so mixed up, I couldn't think straight. He laughed and started the car. We didn't speak on the way back except for the occasional reminder from Edward to breath. He never released my hand. We kept them tied all the way back to the school. The silence gave me time to think; although it was still hard with Edward sitting not two feet from me. I was careful not to show any emotion while I thought. That really frustrated Edward. _Edward! _This morning I woke up as Bella, the obsessed girl. Now I was Bella, in love with a vampire! Funny how life throws these things at you when you least expect it.

* * *

**Told you it was fast.  
I'll post the next chapter soon.  
Review please and tell me what you think.**

**SnAp450**


	4. Aftershock?

**Okay, so my friend mangotango450 says I should warn you that this story has absolutely NO plot. It's just some fluffy love story I wrote one night. There are no bad guys or break-ups or anything. Just a love story. Don't expect some big climax or turn of events 'cause there isn't one. If you still want to read my story knowing that fact then kudos to you! I just don't want you wasting your time thinking there's a bigger picture. Sorry to those who are disappointed.**

**On with the story! (Are you happy now mango?)**

**

* * *

**

Aftershock?

I had so many questions I wanted to ask, but I didn't think now was a good time to voice them. We pulled into the school parking lot just as the final bell rang. Alice and the others were making their way towards us at human speed. Alice was bouncing with excitement. Jasper kept giving her anxious looks. Rosalie and Emmett slid into the back seat followed by Jasper. Alice squeezed in next to me.

"Hey guys!" She squealed.

Jasper leaned forward. "Can you feel the love?"

"No Jazz. Only you can." Rosalie and Emmett answered in unison.

"What happened since lunch?" Rosalie asked me.

Before I could answer Alice did. "Edward and Bella declared passionate love for each other. How romantic is that." She sighed dreamily.

"Does she?..." Emmett didn't finish.

"Yeah, she figured it out." Edward grudgingly answered.

"And she's still here?!" He asked incredulously. "How did she react? Was there screaming?"

"There was no screaming, Emmett. Ease up on the excitement there. When she figured it out, she simply replied 'you look nothing like Dracula'"

I blushed from all the attention. Wanting to get away from the spotlight, I crawled over Alice to get out. "I can't just leave my truck here. How about I follow you home."

"I'll _try_ to stay the speed limit." He muttered unwillingly.

I got into my truck and pulled out after Edward. Suddenly, the Volvo jolted to a stop. I honked at him as I pushed down on the brakes. Alice got out and danced up to my passengers side. She climbed into the seat next to me.

"Edward thought it best I ride with you." She explained. I started to question her. "He's afraid you're not quite stable. That this afternoon hasn't really...sunken in yet."

I nodded. "So you're all," I forced the word out, "vampires?"

She chuckled lightly. "Yes, but don't believe everything you see in movies."

I thought about that for awhile. She stared at me waiting for something. I kept my eyes on the road. "Do you burn in sunlight?"

She shook her head. "We sparkle!"

I nodded thoughtfully. "So you don't turn into bats. You don't burn in the sun. Next you're gonna tell me you don't drink blood!" I turned to look at her. She was starting to contradict me. "Oh come on! How can you call yourselves vampires?!"

She smiled. "I didn't say we don't drink blood. Us Cullen's live differently than other vampires."

"_Other _vampires?!"

The corner of her mouth turned down. "Did you honestly think we were the _only _vampires in the_ entire_ world?" I shrugged. "Anyway, we found we can survive off the blood of animals. Instead of humans. It makes it easier to live among you." She winked at me. I nodded again. "Is that all you can do? Nod?"

I smiled. "What should I be doing?" She shrugged. I pulled into my driveway. "Let me run inside and leave a note for Charlie. I don't need him freaking out."

Alice got out of the truck with me. "Edward will be here when you get back." She informed me.

I ran straight to the phone message pad. I wrote a quick explanation and turned to leave when the phone rang.

I groaned and picked it up. "Hello?"

_"Bella? What happened today?! Tell me _everything_!"_

I cringed. "Hey Jessica. Nothing happened today. I tripped. Alice lent me a shirt." I looked down at my clothes.

_"Okay. What happened after that?" _She pressed for gossip.

"Really Jess. You saw most of it. She invited me to sit with her. Emmett took his shirt off-"

_"I KNOW!!!!!! Did you see his body? I was drooling!" _I rolled my eyes. _"What else?"_

"Um...let's see. Emmett stripped, Edward asked me out, lunch-"

_"Wait. Edward Cullen asked _you_ out? Isabella Swan if you are joking then cut it out, right now. ...You're serious?! Oh my GAWD! When?"_

"Tonight. It's not just us, though. We're tripling. Emmett and Rose, Jazz and Alice, Edward and me." There was a long silence on the other line. "Jess? You still there?"

_"Uh-huh."_

"Listen Jess, Alice is waiting for me outside. I got to go." I looked out the window, but I couldn't see Alice.

_"Oh well, have fun! I want a full report tomorrow!"_

"Bye." I hung up before she could say anything else. Alice was leaning against the back of my truck when I got outside. I looked around for Edward's Volvo.

"I thought you said-"

"I said he'd be here when you get back. From shopping. I didn't forget. Come on Rosalie's here." She danced to the middle of the road. I stared incredulously at her. Before I could fully process what was happening, a red convertible drove up. Alice crawled into the passenger's side next to Rosalie.

"Come on Bella!" Rosalie called over the blaring music.

I ran to the car and jumped in. I wasn't sure what I was doing. I just knew I was in a car with two vampires. The terror didn't come. Maybe Edward was right. Maybe the shock would come later. Right now I was fine. Well, as fine as I could be on a shopping trip.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. My computer crashed every time I'd get on so I bought a new one. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Review!**

**SnAp450**


	5. Triple Date

**It was brought to my attention that things may be going too fast. Alice/Bella friendship, Edward/Bella relationship, etc. I just want you to know that's how this story is. I didn't spend time on "getting to know each other". Also, some people may be OOC. Rosalie, definitely. Even Jasper and Edward at times. If you don't like it then don't read it. This is for the sole purpose of just writing. Because I like to.**

**

* * *

**

Triple Date

"Wow Bella," Edward breathed, "you...let Alice and Rosalie get to you."

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, the words 'let them' leads you to believe I actually had a choice." I had no idea they were that crazy when it came to shopping. I would have said no to it if I knew.

Laughing, he held his cool hand out for me. I took it and walked with him to his Volvo.

"Aren't the others coming? I thought you said this was a 'triple' date." I got in as he walked to the other side.

"They're coming." He assured me. "But clearly, there isn't enough room in my car to hold everyone."

I raised my eyebrow. "Is that _really_ the only reason?"

He rolled his eyes. "I also wanted time alone with you."

I nodded satisfied. "Now _that_ I can believe." I turned my body so I was facing him. "Tell me more about yourself."

He looked away quickly. "What do you want to know?" He asked guarded, but curious.

I thought about that. "How old are you? No wait...when were you _born_?"

He laughed to himself. "You know you are the first person to ask me that way. I've always been able to get around 'how old are you' because, of course, I can answer seventeen, but 'when was I born'...I can't see an honest way out of that."

"You didn't answer me." I accused.

He laughed again at getting caught. "I was born in Chicago in 1901 to Edward and Elizabeth Mason. ...Does that answer your question?"

"Yes," I replied curtly. "Tell me about them. Edward and Elizabeth, I mean."

He sighed keeping his eyes on the road. "It was a long time ago. A different time. A different life. Carlisle probably remembers more about them than I do. He found me dying of Spanish influenza in 1918." He fell silent, deep in his own thoughts.

"Can you tell me about _after_ you became a vampire? 1918...wow. A lot has changed since then, hasn't it?"

He seemed to have come back to the present. He smiled a toothy grin. "You have _no _idea."

This subject seemed innocent enough. "What's your favorite thing about the...future?or...present, I guess."

"This has got to be the best part of the 21st century." At that, he pushed down on the gas pedal. "Cars back in the early 1900s were _so slow! _I can't wait to see what they come up with in the future."

I kept my eyes away from the blurring trees. "Maybe we'll have flying cars." I suggested.

He rolled his eyes. "_Please!_ They have been saying _that_ since the 60s and 70s. I haven't seen it yet."

I thought about the movies I'd seen that portrayed Edward's time. All I could think of was long dresses, top hats, and women's right's. "Hey Edward, what kind of man were you?"

I watched him as he thought. "I was like every other seventeen year old boy back then, I suppose. I never thought of settling down, having a family, and working at the same old job for the rest of my life. I wanted to be a soldier. I almost went, too. But..."

"Spanish influenza?" He nodded silently. I finally turned and watched the green blur. Suddenly the trees opened up to Port Angeles. It didn't occur to me that going his speed would get us there faster. He found a parking spot right next to Rosalie's convertible. I looked around for them.

"They're already inside." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards the theater. We walked into the dark room after getting our tickets. I strained my eyes to find them. Edward walked confidently to the middle row as if the lights were on. Previews started to flash on the screen. I could see Emmett's giant figure.

"Hey Bella! You guys made it. Finally!" I sat down next to him. "Here, I bought you some popcorn and soda. Extra butter." He handed me a large bucket of popcorn.

"Thanks. You do realize I won't be able to finish this by myself."

He smiled wide. I know. Half is for me." I looked at him questioningly. "I'm not going to eat it...I'm going to throw it!" At that, he took a kernal and flicked it at a guy two rows down from us. The man turned, looking for the culprit. His eyes fell on my hands holding the bucket. He glared at me then turned back around. Emmett and Rosalie were snickering. I was about to elbow him in the ribs when Edward stopped me.

"You'll hurt yourself. Allow me." He pooped Emmett in the back of his head with a loud crack.

"Thanks," I mumbled as the movie started.

***

I think the movie was good. I couldn't really concentrate enough to fully understand it though. All through the movie Emmett commentated on it. Not just to us either, but to the whole theater. A few people were brave enough to tell him to stop. Emmett would laugh even louder and throw popcorn at them with dead accuracy. After the movie was over and the lights were turned back on, I saw just how much popcorn he threw. All the people leaving gave _me_ death glares because they were too scared to do so to Emmett. I noticed Jessica leaving. She had popcorn in her hair, too. Probably more than all the others. I ran up to her.

"Hey Jess! I didn't know you were here."

She turned and stared at me. "Oh! Hey Bella. Did you come alone?" Her eyes flickered to Emmett. As if it were a coincidence that the Cullen's were here, too.

I blushed. "Uh no. Actually, I came with Edward."

Her mouth opened into an "O" shape. I reached up and pulled a piece of popcorn out of her hair.

"Sorry about that. I'll remember to leave Emmett home next time." I laughed.

"_Next_time? So what are you dating Edward Cullen now?" It was almost an accusatory tone.

"Yes. And it's all thanks to you."

"Me?!"

"Yeah, if you hadn't made those comments today at lunch, I wouldn't have left and tripped, causing my food to land on them." I told her matter-of-factly.

She opened her mouth to object, but closed it quickly with a smile. "You know you're right. I'm glad I could help, Bella."

I could tell she was thinking of Mike. Now that I was taken, he would date her. I smiled and walked back to Edward.

Emmett was holding my empty bucket. "Did you really mean that? That you'd leave me home next time?"

I shook my head. "Of course not! You're too much fun." He smiled and pulled me into a bear hug. "Emmett...can't breath!" I gasped for air.

Edward pulled me away from him. "I'm not so sure about that." He said answering someones question.

"Edward I've seen it." Alice said aloud.

I turned to Emmett. "How do you put up with that?"

He shrugged. "You eventually learn to ignore it."

I pouted and waited for someone to let me in on the secret.

"Come on, Edward! Open your eyes!" Alice cried in exasperation.

Edward's face was composed into a hard line. "No Alice. I won't allow it. That will not happen." He sounded determined, but so did Alice.

"I'm leaving if someone doesn't fill me in." I threatened.

"No you won't, Bella. I don't see you leaving." Alice said, not taking her eyes away from Edward's. "So are you just going to go back to the way you were before lunch today? I'd really like to see you try _that_ again." She told him sarcastically.

I felt him turn to stone beside me. "No. I just won't let either of those futures happen. There is _always _a choice."

I folded my arms, waiting. Emmett and Rosalie were having a moment by the exit. The janitors were now filing into clean up. They stared at us with wide eyes. When they saw me watching them, they quickly looked down embarrassed. Jasper was still sitting in his seat. I moved from my spot by Edward. Jasper looked up at my approach.

"Hi Jasper."

He showed no emotion. "Hello Isabella."

I didn't say anything else. Edward and Alice continued their conversation quietly with only a few words from Edward. I felt out of place next to Jasper; like he didn't want me there.

"Edward, maybe you two should finish this discussion later. Bella's not comfortable here. Besides, the next movie is starting soon." Jasper told him.

I turned to face him. "You think I'm uncomfortable here?"

A tiny spark of a smile flashed across his face. "No, I don't think you're uncomfortable. I _know_you are." He shrugged absentmindedly, pinching a kernel between his fingers.

"I'm confused."

He laughed. "I know."

"Jasper's right. We'll continue this _later_." Alice said dancing up to us. "Jasper, don't confuse the poor human." She scolded.

Edward was still standing. "There is nothing to discuss. 'm done talking about it. You won't bring it up again, Alice."

My stomach growled quietly. Edward finally moved to my side. "You're hungry."

I chuckled. "Yeah, a little. I didn't really get much popcorn." I informed him, throwing a look at Emmett.

"Come on. We'll get some food into your system."

I didn't budge. "I'm not moving until you tell me what Alice was talking about."

His eyes narrowed at Alice. "You did that on purpose." He accused her. "You brought it up in front of Bella because you knew she'd agree with you."

Alice smiled as a yes.

Edward growled low and menacing. He leaned down and picked me up.

"Hey! Put me down!" I screamed.

"You said you wouldn't move until I told you. I'm not going to tell you, therefore you weren't going to move. So _I'm_ moving you." He said quietly.

I protested some more, but it was clear he wasn't going to stop. I looked over his shoulder at Alice. "You'll tell me, right?"

She nodded, no longer smiling.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you think!**

**SnAp450**

**Note to all you Emmett's Mistake fans: I know I've been taking forever on my sequel. I couldn't figure out a good plot. But thanks to my _very_ best friend, mangotango450, I've got a great story. I'll be posting it soon! Thanks for your votes and support!**


	6. Apology

**Hey all you pplz!  
I wanted to apologize for the hold-up on the next chapter. I've been preoccupied with my other story. I promise to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Promise.**

**SnAp450**


	7. My Decision

**OMG! I'm sooooo sorry I left you guys without a chapter! I didn't mean for this story to be good. Just a filler of time while I wrote my real story. I don't really know what to do with it now. I'll continue, but beware: it will end very fast very soon. Again I'm sorry. If you want a really good fluffy love story--better than mine--then check out Infinitypoet. She has three really cute fluffs. Secret Admirer(Bella's pov), Admired from Afar(Edward's pov), and Revelations for My Beloved(sequel, mostly Edward's pov). They're very cute and sweet and make you go aww. Check 'em out!**

* * *

_Edward growled low and menacing. He leaned down and picked me up._

_"Hey! Put me down!" I screamed._

_"You said you wouldn't move until I told you. Well, I'm not going to tell you, therefore you weren't going to move. So _I'm_ moving you." He said quietly._

_I protested some more, but it was clear he wasn't going to stop. I looked over his shoulder at Alice. "You'll tell me, right?"_

_She nodded, no longer smiling_.

Chapter 6

Edward carried me all the way to his Volvo. Emmett and Jasper thought it was funny so they picked their girls up, too.

"I want to sit with Alice." I demanded.

Edward growled at her. Jasper hissed warningly. Alice and I rolled our eyes. Finally, Edward set me on my feet.

"Get in the car, Bella."

I humphed. "No. I'm sitting with Alice. I refuse to be argued over about my future. It's my choice, not yours or Alice's or anyone else's for that matter."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Alice. Will you please get in the car so that Bella will."

Alice danced up to me, smiling. "You go Bella! Tell him who's boss." She whispered. Edward growled again.

Once we were seated and driving, I spoke. "Now Alice, kindly fill me on your future seeing." I said politely.

"Gladly Bella." Edward sighed to himself. "When Edward first met you, you had three futures. (1) Edward would kill you, (2) Edward would turn you into a vampire, and (3) he'd leave you." I hated one and three, but I could tell Edward hated two. "Well, now future number one is definitely out and future number three is close to impossible. So that leaves future number two!" She finished excitedly.

Edward was silent; his hands had a tight hold on the steering wheel. I was ecstatic! I get to be a vampire with Edward! Why did he not want that to happen? My face fell.

"Do you not want me?" I whispered.

Edward turned so fast. "No! No, of course I want you! I just don't want you to be damned to this life. You don't want this."

"I want you. Anything else I can live with." I reached for his hands.

"That's just it though. You _won't_ be living. You'll be a monster. I don't want this for you." He looked down ashamed.

"Please? Life has no meaning without you. One lifetime isn't enough for me to love you. I want to love you forever. Like Romeo and Juliet." I said quietly.

Romeo and Juliet die in the end." He informed me.

I laughed dryly. "Sure they died, but people still talk about them after how many years now? Their love for each other will last forever. I want to last forever with you."

I heard Alice sigh quietly in the back. Edward glared at her in the rearview mirror. "Yes, I saw it disappear. You don't have to tell me." He snapped.

I looked back at her. "Future number three disappeared."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're right. One lifetime isn't enough for me either." He looked up at me. "Tonight."

My heart skipped a beat. "Tonight." I repeated.

* * *

**Sorry guys. If I dragged it out any longer, it would have sucked. Please don't hate me. I love you guys, but I've got way to many stories going on at once. I couldn't keep it up for much longer. If you want to take over my story, pm me.**

**SnAp450**


End file.
